wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace
Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures is an episodic video game series produced by Telltale Games. The game was released during the course of 2009 on the PC and Xbox 360. The game features Wallace and his faithful canine companion, Gromit in a series of completely new, interactive adventures and storylines. In "Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures", players will play as both Wallace and Gromit as the duo embarks on a series of ambitious business ventures, and then scramble to pick up the scattered pieces when plans go awry. 'Episode list' 'Episode 1:' Fright of the Bumblebees Wallace has opened a new business, "From Bee to You" specializing in delivering freshly made honey to his customers. He takes up the offer to provide fifty gallons of honey in repayment to the local grocer after his electric cheese-detecting machine accidentally rampaged through the store on a test run. However, Wallace has used up all the flowers in his garden, and is forced to improvise a growth formula to turn some daisy seeds provided by his neighbour, Ms. Flitt into giant flowers. The formula is a success, and he meets his client's demand but things soon go wrong when the bees react to the growth formula, becoming huge and terrorizing the town and Wallace's home. Gromit is able to trap most of the bees, but Wallace is stolen away by the giant queen bee. Gromit gives chase in Wallace's honey tanker truck, and is able to rescue Wallace. The two work together to feed the queen more honey dosed with more of the growth formula, forcing the bee to become stuck in a tunnel. Wallace works out an antidote to the growth formula to restore the bees to normal, though he accidentally shrinks himself in the process. 'Episode 2:' The Last Resort Using their profits from the honey business, Wallace prepares to take Gromit to Blackpool, but the weather both spoils their plans and creates a small flood in the cellar. Wallace comes up with the idea of converting the water-logged cellar into an indoor holiday resort for the rest of the townsfolk, and seeks to keep them all happy, though Ms. Flitt's two puppies raise much havoc. When Ms. Flitt's boyfriend, Duncan McBiscuit is mysteriously injured, Wallace and Gromit deduce that the puppies, upset at having their chew toy taken away from them, attacked Duncan. In the episode's finale, the cellar drain becomes dislodged, and the puppies, chasing after their chew toy, follow it and end up in a prison cell, while Wallace starts to clean up the mess. 'Episode 3:' Muzzled! Shortly after the holiday season, a charity fair comes into town, run by Monty Muzzle, to raise money for a new dog shelter, the old one being destroyed in the storm last episode. After dealing with three strays in their home, Wallace and Gromit go to the fair with Wallace's new invention to create any flavour of ice cream. At the fair, Gromit discovers that Mr. Muzzle is actually attempting to steal away the townspeople's donations and using the strays as manual labor for the fair. When Wallace and Gromit uncover Mr. Muzzle's intentions, he escapes on a makeshift balloon, but Wallace and Gromit give chase, denying Mr. Muzzle of his ill-gotten money while saving all the strays. Ms. Flitt, who dumped Duncan McBiscuit earlier in the episode and has grown to admire the "bravery" of Wallace (unaware that it was actually Gromit that stopped Muzzle), mistakes his confusion at finding a loose fastening nut as an engagement ring and a marriage proposal from him. 'Episode 4:' The Bogey Man In order to defuse Ms. Flitt's mistake, Gromit manages to make Wallace a member of the local country club, Prickly Thicket, which Ms. Flitt's aunt loathes and soundly rejects her niece's marriage to Wallace. The local constable, jealous that Wallace was admitted over him, uses an obscure bylaw to threaten the club with closure since it does not have a golf course–or rather it does, but members do not know where it is because the deed is missing, safely held in a security system designed by Wallace's (apparent) ancestor, Goodman Witless (and his faithful dog Gimlet). Using his detective equipment Wallace manages to find the deed, but discovers that the entire town was built on the golf course, and a vengeful Duncan decides to have the town destroyed in order to rebuild the course. Wallace challenges Duncan to a golf tourney so that he may become chairman and tear up the deed, saving the town, and manages to win with Gromit's help. However, as he goes to tear the deed, the security system traps him and the other townsfolk in a room, and Gromit is forced to disable the trap and free everyone. Wallace tears up the deed, and is thankful to find that Ms. Flitt has cancelled their engagement and gone back to Duncan, who her aunt now approves of since he is no longer the club chairman. Cast *Ben Whitehead - Wallace *Heather Coombs - Felicity Flitt *Glenn McCready - Major Crum *Peter Marinker - Mr. Paneer *Dean Williamson - P. C. Dibbins *Emma Tate - Mrs. Gabberley *Mark Estdale - Mr. Gabberley *David Rintoul - Duncan McBiscuit *Struan Rodger - Monty Muzzle *Suzy Westerby - Prudence Flitt Gallery Image:Grand_Adventures_1.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_2.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_3.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_4.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_5.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_6.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_7.jpg Image:Grand_Adventures_8.jpg 380813-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg 380798-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-paneer.jpg Wallace cute smile.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo2 1280.jpg Trivia *Ben Whitehead replaced Peter Sallis as the voice of Wallace. External links * Official site * EuroGamer Preview Category:Video Games